Application of print imaging to media and subsequent folding of media often occur when preparing printed material. In some cases media bearing print imaging are folded for packaging. In other cases, media are folded to form a display unit. Frequently, media are folded to fit into, for example, envelopes for mailing purposes. Sometimes, media suitably folded and attached in such form may be used as a mailable item without an envelope. Application of print imaging occurs in many cases by a separate printing system and at a different time relative to a subsequent folding operation. For example, an inventory of printed material can be first generated and thereafter applied as a batch to a separate folding operation for final processing.
A common and widely familiar operation including application of print imaging and subsequent folding includes preparation of correspondence or other documents in, for example, homes and offices, and folding of such correspondence and documents for insertion into envelopes. In other common operations, media suitably folded, e.g., in thirds or in half, for example, are mailed without use of an envelope. For example, standard-sized media folded twice, e.g., into thirds, and attached together by tape or staple in such configuration are suitable for presentation as a mailable article. While it would be of great convenience to automate such folding, most homes and offices cannot justify a folding machine for routine preparation of correspondence and associated documents for mailing. Such mailing operations can use an expensive folding machine, but only when justified by large scale projects. In many situations, labor-intensive effort must be expended in the folding step.
Generally, folding machines are elaborate, expensive, high volume and massive industrial machines not particularly useful for other than large-scale folding operations, e.g., not well adapted for home or office use. Folding devices are sometimes owned by printing and copying services or by large bulk-mailing companies. Inexpensive folding machines are generally not available to most home or office printer users. Folding resources, therefore, are generally available by contracting with printing and copying services or with bulk-mailing companies.